Todo cambio cuando te vi
by ambaraaa
Summary: Sus vidas cambian apenas se vieron. Ellos dos se encuentran en la misma situación, pero en el camino encuentran el amor...
1. libertad

**Capitulo 1: Libertad.**

En uno de los palacios de Europa, uno en especial en la cima de una montaña, que miraba a su pueblo como la gente que iba y venía libremente. Ese es el problema. Libertad. Él era el futuro gobernante de esas tierras y nunca tuvo la libertad que su gente tenía, él solo observaba sin podre irse de ese lugar y el único momento de libertad que él tenía era en su jardín, escondido entre las ramas de los arboles.

-hermano! Sesshomaru donde estas?!- un joven de cabellos plateados lo buscaba.

-Inuyasha!- lo llamo de arriba del árbol un joven más grande que él, con su cabello pateado/blanco lo miraba con sus ojos dorados que solo su familia poseía-que haces? No eres un niño para subir a los arboles…- el mayor se ríe de su comentario.

-bueno no soy el único que lo hace…- bajando de un salto.

-oye! papá te está buscando…- su hermano lo mira- está en el salón.

Sesshomaru se despide de su hermano caminado al salón para ver a su padre. El veía las ventanas melancólico queriendo salir. Hacer lo que quiera. Pero las paredes de ese palacio y su responsabilidad, le daba esa sensación de culpa.

* * *

Llegando al salón, ve a su padre al frente de uno de los ventanales, viendo al pueblo.

-qué bueno que llegaste hijo- hablo su padre, muy elegante con sus ropas y cabello recogido en una colita.

-a que se debe tu llamado padre…

-tú sabes que heredaras estas tierras, al ser el mayor de 21…

-Inuyasha…

-el tendrá otro cargo, tiene cualidades pero no llega con eso al cargo…

-entiendo…

-pero…- Sesshomaru se puso más serio al escuchar "pero" –para poder tener ese cargo como rey…

-que tengo que tener para el cargo padre?

-una esposa…

-qué?! Como quieres que tenga una esposa?!

-déjame terminar…

-creo saber a donde va esto…

-no lo sabes… te arreglamos un matrimonio con una princesa del sur…

-qué?!

-Sesshomaru ella…

-NO! me niego a casarme así padre!

-es la única opción…

-no es la única! Ese es un destino que no quiero! No lo acepto!

Sesshomaru estaba por salir del lugar, su padre le coloca una mano en su hombro.

-renuncio a ese cargo! No lo hare!

-Sesshomaru no es… tienes que comprender…

-ja! Con que obligarme a casar con una extraña? Solo para poder ser rey?

-Sesshomaru!

-con tú permiso o sin él me voy!- cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

* * *

En su alcoba caminaba de un lado al otro. Estaba perdido. Casarse? Con quien? Una desconocida, esas eran las preguntas que se hacia una y otra vez.

-mi padre piensa que me casare contra mi voluntad… se equivoca!

El salió de su alcoba viendo que el pasillo estaba vacío, salió lo mas sigiloso posible llegando a los jardines cerca de la salida. Llego a uno de los salones donde estaba la ropa de los guardias, cambiándose dejando su ropa, salió vestido con una capa cubriendo su cuerpo y cabeza.

Sesshomaru llego a la entrada del palacio viendo a unos guardias salir, él corrió lo más rápido posible saliendo del palacio, viendo la noche hermosa que era, sintiéndose libre, corrió lo más rápido alejándose del castillo.

* * *

En la mañana Inu no taisho estaba en el comedor esperando a su primogénito, al no verlo llegar, mando por él. Varios minutos después llega el sirviente.

-majestad! El príncipe Sesshomaru no está en su alcoba!

-qué?! Donde esta mi hijo?- grito una mujer con cabellos negros hasta las rodillas.

-reina Izayoi- el sirviente se inclino ante ella- lo siento pero su hijo no está…

-búsquenlo por todo el palacio!- dijo Inuyasha sin saber porque no estaba su hermano.

Varias horas después, el mismo sirviente vino con algo en las manos.

-señor… lamento decir esto pero el príncipe a escapado…

-como lo saben?!- golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

-encontramos sus ropas en uno de los vestidores de los guardias y falta uno…

-Sesshomaru escapo?- Inuyasha se acerca a su padre.

-puedes retirarte…- lo reverencio retirándose del lugar- Inuyasha…

-si padre?

-no sabes por qué pudo haberlo hecho?

-no… pero ayer lo vi muy molesto…

-lo tomo muy mal- Izayoi viéndolos- él tenía que estar molesto, pero no para que escapara- entrando en llanto.

-que fue lo que tomo mal?

-se tiene que casar... un matrimonio arreglado…

Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer, pero su hermano se fue, él sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que lo que más quería Sesshomaru era su libertad.


	2. prófugos

**Capitulo 2: Prófugos. **

Del otro lado de unas montañas, un pueblo con pocas casas, en un valle un poco mas alejado rodeada de flores violetas una iglesia, una joven de cabellos largos que cubrían su espalda, sentada en una roca grande, rodeada de unos muchachos que la regañaban.

-no soy una niña! Yo sé que puedo…

-pero sabes que es peligroso- dijo un muchacho con cabello azul recogido en una colita ojos verdes.

-Alan tienes que confiar en mí!- el muchacho de colita asiente.

-nosotros no te confiamos esta misión a ti sola!- gritaron dos chicos uno con cabello rubio con ojos marones y otro con cabellos negros, con ojos violeta.

-Federico me entrenaste con la espada puedo recuperarlo- el chico rubio baja la cabeza sabiendo que tenía razón- Erik por favor yo puedo- el de cabellos negros la abraza como si fuera una niña.

-confiamos en ti…- dijo Erik a su hermana.

-gracias!

-pero al ser mujer, tienes que disfrazarte de hombre y eso será fácil- Alan riéndose de ella.

-que quieres decir con eso Alan?...- mirándolo extrañada.

-no lo tomes tan mal Rin- Federico colocando su mano en sus hombros- pero serás excelente de hombre!- Rin lo mira haciéndolo polvo con la mirada, Federico se reía.

-basta muchachos no se rían de nuestra hermana por parecer un hombre…- Rin le pego en la espalda asiendo que Erik callera al suelo- era broma hermanita…

-pero Rin ven mira- dándole unas ropas y un casco- es una armadura, ropas y un casco…

-te servirán muy bien…

Rin tomo las ropas entrando a una casa chica, ella al entrar va a una habitación sacándose su vestido colocándose su armadura. Al terminar ella se veía a sí misma muy diferente y nadie la reconocería, al salir sus hermanos le entregan un mapa que ella lo toma y les da un último abrazo, sabiendo muy bien que volvería en unos días.

* * *

Tres días entre las montañas caminado Rin ya estaba exhausta, pero logro llegar a una de las ciudades del reino, viendo casas enormes, a la gente caminar o veía los caballos traer carruajes elegantes, Rin vio el mapa sabiendo que ese era el lugar, Rin volvió a levantar su vista viendo un hermoso castillo en la cima de una montaña pero algo muy extraño sucedía en ese lugar, Rin vio a un hombre caminar asía el pueblo y decido preguntarle.

-señor- Rin se acerco corriendo- que sucede en ese pueblo…

-bueno señorita- dijo el hombre viendo a Rin sin casco- el príncipe, futuro heredero ha desaparecido esta mañana, por eso puede ver demasiados guardias…

-gracias…- el hombre comenzó a caminar, dejándola sola.

* * *

Rin entro al pueblo con una capucha en su cabeza cubriendo su rostro, en una casa más alejada vi lo que buscaba. Una espada. Esa espada le pertenecía a su familia, pero un día vino extraño engañándolos y cuando se distrajeron les robo, Rin se acerco fingiendo otra vos.

-señor cuánto cuesta esta espada…

-es demasiado para usted joven…- mirando la espada.

-no es demasiado- mirándola recordando a su padre.

-no... lo siento pero espero algo mejor- Rin enfurece con lo dicho- que tenga buen día…

Rin nota que el hombre que robo su espada se dio vuelta, ella la vio sin ningún objeto que la retenga, ella la tomo y salió corriendo pero lo escucho.

-ladrón! Esta huyendo!- grito el vendedor.

Rin noto a los guardias siguiéndola cuando choca con un hombre que tenía una capa que lo cubría y no dejaba verlo bien, Rin se levanto.

-perdone!

-no debería corre en medio de tanta gente…- Rin se dio vuelta viendo a los guardias.

-deténgase!

Rin salió corriendo junto con el hombre que tropezó, ambos lograron perderos llegando a una parte del bosque más oscura. Rin estaba mu extrañada, quien era? Él Salió huyendo de los guardias.

-quien eres?- Rin ve que él se sienta en el césped.

-para que quieres saber?

-es que huiste de los guardias al igual que yo…- sacando su capucha dejando ver su cabello largo.

-yo huí por distintas razones… en cambio tú eres una ladrona- viéndola.

-no soy una ladrona…- ella desvía la mirada- nunca quise hacerlo pero… esto- mostrándole la espada- es muy importante para mi familia… y tú?

- yo bueno…es algo complicado…

-entiendo…- lo mira sonriendo- entonces me dirás tú nombre…

-Sesshomaru…- destapándose de su capa dejándose ver su cabellos plateados y ojos dorados.

-Rin…-dándole la mano, él le devuelve el saludo.

-bueno me voy- levantándose.

Rin se levanto de su lugar colocando su espada a un costado de la cintura, Sesshomaru camino unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió algo en su cuello que lo desmayo, Rin al verlo caer al suelo corrió a su lado viendo algo en su cuello.

-esto es…- ella siente algo en su cuello cayendo al lado de Sesshomaru.


	3. unidos por unas cadenas

**Capitulo 3: Unidos por unas cadenas.**

Sesshomaru despertó en un lugar obscuro, al intentar moverse nota una mano junto a la suya de espaldas, estaban atados en el suelo de manos y pies con unas sogas, él mira atrás suyo viendo a Rin desmayada.

-Rin despierta… Rin!

-que…- Rin abre los ojos sorprendiéndose- que! Dónde estamos?

-no lo sé…- Sesshomaru estaba intentando desatarse pero logro soltarse una mano- lo logre!

-que cosa?- Sesshomaru toca su mano haciendo que ella se sonroje, él encontró el nudo y lo desato- estoy libre!- ella se desata los pies y ayuda a Sesshomaru.

-vámonos- él la toma de la mano guiándola a la salida.

Ambos llegaron a una puerta, entre abriéndola sin ver a nadie, salieron viendo una casa toda destrozada, al llegar a la puerta de salida Rin nota algo detrás de ellos apretando mas la mano de Sesshomaru.

-que tienes Rin?- él se da vuelta viendo a un hombre detrás de ellos.

-cero que escaparon demasiado rápido…- dijo el hombre.

-quien diablos eres tú?- él se coloca delante de Rin defendiéndola.

-mi nombre es Kellen- acercándose- tu lindura no debiste robarme…

-yo no te robe! esta espada pertenece a mi familia!- detrás de Sesshomaru.

-que quieres con ella?- adelantándose cerca de él- contesta- con tono autoritario.

-bueno- kellen le toma la mano colocándole una esposas gruesas- te quedas aquí!

Tomo rápidamente la mano de Rin colocándoselo, él estaba por tomar la espada que tenia Rin en la cintura pero Sesshomaru no se lo permito golpeándolo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Rin se inclino junto con Sesshomaru buscando la llave.

-Sesshomaru no la encueto…- buscando entre la camiseta.

Ambos buscaron la llave sin mucho éxito, en ningún lugar estaba la llave.

* * *

Caminaron hasta llega al camino que Rin recorrió para llegar al pueblo.

-Sesshomaru yo conozco este camino- ella saco su mapa- y según esto el pueblo queda cerca…

-Rin…- ella lo mira- escucha no volveré a ese pueblo…

-que es lo que te hace no querer ir?

-lo siento pero…

-no puedes decirme…- ella vuelve a ver el mapa- bueno aquí dice que tenemos un pueblo cerca…

-cuanto tiempo tardaremos?

-bueno un día…- mirando el cielo- creo que deberíamos acampar, es tarde…

Sesshomaru asiente caminaron un rato y decidieron acampar debajo de un árbol bastante grande. Rin prendió una fogata quedándose ellos cerca del fuego. Rin estaba cerca de Sesshomaru haciéndola poner nerviosa, ella lo mira sin saber que le pasaba al verlo algo triste.

-extrañas a alguien?- Sesshomaru la mira.

-es complicado…- él desvía la mirada mirando al fuego- podrías preguntarme cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con mi familia…

-está bien…- Sesshomaru la veía, haciendo que Rin se sonrojara- bueno…

-no importa…- le sonríe.

Rin asiente acostándose en el suelo durmiéndose, Sesshomaru se quedo despierto un rato mas para luego terminar dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rin despierta pero no abre los ojos, ella sentía toda la comodidad del mundo, pero algo extrañada a esa sensación. Abrió los ojos lentamente viendo a Sesshomaru demasiado cerca de ella pero también él la rodeaba con sus brazos sosteniéndola de la cintura, Rin se sonrojo más no poder, ella coloco sus manos en su pecho para alejarlo pero le vio su rostro.

-(_en verdad es guapísimo… ah! Pero que digo!_)- ella lo alejo haciéndolo que despertara.

-ah! Rin que te sucede!- ella se da vuelta sonrojada.

-nada vámonos- ella empezó a caminar arrastrando a Sesshomaru.

-Rin que fue lo de hace un rato?- colocándose a su lado, ella evitaba mirarlo de lo sonrojada que estaba.

-nada!- seguía caminado.

-Rin contéstame!

Rin lo ignoro siguiendo el camino Sesshomaru se decidió a no preguntarle nada mas, después de varios minutos después, Rin comenzó a sentir hambre.

-Sesshomaru…- él la mira- tengo hambre puedo…

-si vamos…

Al encontrar varias frutas Sesshomaru la miraba poniendo nerviosa a Rin.

-Rin…- ella se puso nerviosa sin razón- que fue lo de esta mañana?

-ah! Bueno! Bueno! Eh?... nada creo que desperté asustada es todo…

-a si? Yo te note algo nerviosa…

- nerviosa yo? Como crees- Riéndose como una tonta por los nervios.

Sesshomaru se acerca a ella, haciéndola sonrojarse, Rin se acerco a él dándole un beso rápido. Sesshomaru la ve darse vuelta sabiendo bien que se sentía avergonzada.

-sigamos caminado al pueblo!- Rin se levanto, haciendo que él hiciera lo mismo, ambos siguieron caminando pero ninguno de los dos querían hablarse, después de lo que izo Rin, pero sesshomaru no se sentía enojado solo caminaba tranquilo con una sonrisa en su cara.


	4. príncipe

**Capitulo 4: Príncipe.**

-Rin silencio!- Sesshomaru mirándola.

-que aburrido eres! Ni siquiera hablas… solo quería hablar un poco…

-sí pero ya me contaste de todo…

-bueno quería háblate un poco…- Rin ve la entrada del pueblo.

Ambos entraron al pueblo vieron muy pocas casas, Sesshomaru buscaba un herrero que rompiera las cadenas, después de varios minutos caminado Rin ve lo que buscaban. Al entrar a la casa viendo uno hombre anciano trabajando.

-disculpe señor- Rin caminado viendo que el herrero paro de trabajar.

-hola señorita, que se le ofrece?-Rin le muestra las cadenas unidas por su dos manos- bueno será sencillo.

Él hombre coloco las cadenas en una mesa con ellos dos a cada lado, el herrero empezó a trabajar después de una hora logro lo que querían.

-bueno eso es todo…- Rin miraba su mano sin las cadenas- a por cierto mi nombro es Adelino…

-gracias!- Rin dándole una mano.

-Rin vámonos…- Sesshomaru llamando la atención de ella, el anciano herrero lo vio mejor a Sesshomaru.

-disculpa joven… pero cuál es tu nombre?

-Sesshomaru…- el viejo herrero sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

-ah! Lo sabia! es un honor tener al príncipe en mi casa…- dando una reverencia.

-príncipe?-Rin lo miraba.

-si su familia es conocida por los rasgos que tiene…

Rin se alejaba mas de Sesshomaru, él la veía asustada al intentar acercarse ella le pego una abofeteada, que lo dejo atónito si saber que le pasaba.

-Rin que… que fue…

-mentiroso… mentiroso! Eres una basura!- Rin salió corriendo del lugar llorando.

-Rin!- él salió afuera de la casa para seguirla.

-espera!- grito el anciano- déjala sola… ella necesita un momento a solas…

-pero ella…-mirando a la dirección donde Rin salió corriendo.

-lo sé ella no tiene que estar sola pero te digo que sigas mi consejo…

-pero…

-mira yo tuve un hijo que tuvo el mismo problema amoroso que tu…

-amorosos? Ella no es nada mío…

-que muchacho orgulloso…- el anciano entro a la casa- ven ella volverá no te preocupes…- Sesshomaru lo siguió a la casa.

* * *

Rin seguía corriendo cuando tropieza cayendo al suelo llorando, una mujer mayor la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-cariño estas bien?- limpiándole la cara llena de lagrimas y tierra.

-no… yo me ilusione eso es todo…- dejando de llorar- no tiene que preocuparse por mi…

-ven dime, quien te ilusiona?- empezando a caminar.

-bueno conoce a Sesshomaru…

-si todos saben de él es el príncipe de estas tierras… acaso te…- Rin bajo la cabeza llorando- tienes lugar para quedarte esta noche?

-no- Rin levanta la cabeza viendo la casa del herrero donde estaba Sesshomaru.

-ven tengo ropa y un lugar cómodo para que duermas…

-es mucho señora además ya estuve aquí…

-como?

-si el señor herrero, bueno teníamos algo que hacer y seguro que está en la casa…

Rin y la mujer entraron a la casa, no estaba nadie, Rin se relajo un poco pero no podía quitarse de la mente a Sesshomaru, la mujer le dio a Rin un vestido para que se sintiera cómoda.

-ven cariño te darás un baño y quédate aquí esta será tu habitación…

-perdone por la pregunta… porque me ayuda?

-porque ere una persona especial eso se nota, además mi esposo dice que siempre ayudo a los extraños…- riéndose de lo último.

-bueno en ese caso me llamo Rin…

-es un placer Rin me llamo Lorelei…

-gracias por ayudarme…-la mujer se fue para dejarla sola.

Rin entro a la tina sintiendo el agua tibia, pero no estaba relajada.

-(_soy una tonta… porque le pegue? él no es nada mío pero… me siento como una tonta por no saber que es el príncipe de todo… yo no… Sesshomaru porque tenias que aparecer en mi vida? Para empezar, nunca debí alejarme de casa! nunca debí conocerlo! Soy una tonta llorando por él cundo… él no siente nada por mi…_)

* * *

Sesshomaru caminaba por los caminos del pueblo acompañado del anciano Adelino, él no podía quitarse a Rin de la cabeza no podía parar de querer estar con ella. Adelino lo miraba sonriendo sabiendo muy bien en que pensaba, en uno de los establos vio uno caballo marrón muy hermoso con cabello largos.

-oye Sesshomaru me dijiste que estaban viajando…

-si porque la pregunta?

-te serviría muy bien un caballo para estos tipos de viajes largos…

-como vera señor no tengo monedas con que pagar…

-no te preocupes puede ser un regalo!- él se acerco al establo viendo el caballo- señor cuánto cuesta el caballo?

-buena elección son diez monedas de oro…

Él anciano Adelino le dio lo que pedía, Sesshomaru se quedo sorprendido por lo que pago, Adelino le dio la riendas del caballo ahora de Sesshomaru dándosela en la mano.

-sabes es un excelente regalo para pedir disculpas…

-porque tengo que pedirle disculpas? Creí que ya lo sabía…

-tú me dijiste que vino del otro lado de las montañas…

Sesshomaru desvió la mirada viendo el caballo.

* * *

Rin salió del cuarto con un vestido cómodo azul con un lazo color negro debajo de los pechos, con puntos chicos por todo el vestido, y detalles en negro en la parte de abajo, mangas hasta los codos.

-Te ves hermosa! Sabes yo use ese vestido cuando era joven…

-es hermoso…- mirándose con el vestido.

-lo único que falta es…- le coloco en el cabello una cinta del mismo color que el vestido con una flor blanca- listo te ves bellísima!

Rin nota que abren la puerta viendo al anciano y a Sesshomaru con otras ropas.

-Rin tengo algo que decirte…- Sesshomaru sin verla Rin salió afuera viéndolo.

Afuera Rin ve el caballo acercándose a él acariciándolo, Sesshomaru se acerco a ella tomando su mano.

-Rin quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta tarde…

-yo debo pedírtela porque te pegue sin razón…

-Rin yo…- Sesshomaru se acerco a ella queriendo besarla pero ella se lo impidió.

-buenas noches…- caminando adentro de la casa- (_lo siento pero no..No podemos estar juntos anqué yo te ame_)-entrando llorando a la casa.


	5. te amo

**Capitulo 5: te amo.**

Sesshomaru despertó antes que todos, vistiéndose saliendo de su habitación pasando al lado de la de Rin, él se detuvo en frente de la puerta entrando con cuidado de no despertarla, se arrodillo en frente de su cama viéndola dormir, con una mano la acaricio su cabeza con ternura, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Sesshomaru…- él ve sus ojos cerrados- t-te a-amo… -él abrió los ojos al escuchar esa palabra "te amo".

Rin se movía tomando la mano de él aun dormida abrazándolo, Sesshomaru se intento soltar pero Rin se lo impedía, ella se aferro más a él.

-Rin suéltame…-Rin entreabría sus ojos.

-no molestes…- Sesshomaru vio que abrió los ojos completamente- Se-Sessho-Sesshomaru! Qué diablos haces en mi habitación?!- molesta por verlo.

-podría irme si me soltaras!- Rin nota su mano, soltándola.

-pero que! Intentaste algo conmigo cuando estaba dormida?!

-que-que?

-ah! Eres un pervertido!- levantándose furiosa.

-cálmate! Solo vine a ver como estabas…- ella desvió la mirada triste- nos vamos…

Rin asintió, Sesshomaru se fue de su cuarto dándole privacidad, Rin se coloco el mismo vestido de ayer cambiando a desayunar.

* * *

Al terminar la pareja que los recibió se despidieron de ellos dos, en el camino para irse Rin miraba a Sesshomaru.

-que tienes?- Sesshomaru mirándola con las riendas del caballo.

-no es nada! ah! Y gracias por preocuparte por mí…

-lo dices por lo de esta mañana…

-Si- Rin mira el caballo que llevaba Sesshomaru- tú crees que pueda montarlo?

Sesshomaru se detiene tomándola de la mano, acercándola al caballo, la tomo de la cintura haciéndola sonrojar, subiéndola al caballo.

-si puedes- Rin se sujeto de las riendas del caballo mientras Sesshomaru la guiaba a la salida del pueblo.

Llegaron a la salida del pueblo donde se quedaron, viendo que el camino se dividía en dos, Sesshomaru miro el camino donde estaba su casa, recordando lo que dijo el anciano…

**Recuerdo…**

Sesshomaru se quedo en el taller del anciano esperando por Rin a que volviera.

-disculpe príncipe- Sesshomaru le prestó atención- no debería estar en el plació con su familia?

-yo escape de ese lugar…

-sabes… si huyes de tus problemas no lograras nada…

-creo que tiene razón…

-por supuesto que la tengo! pero primero…

-tengo que volver?

-no arregla tu problema principal…- Sesshomaru lo miro sin comprender de, cuál era su problema principal?

**Fin del recuerdo.**

-Sesshomaru porque te detienes?

-Rin aquí nos separamos…

-qué?! Pero donde iras?

-volveré al palacio tengo que enfrentar a mi padre y arreglarlo todo…

-entiendo- bajo la cabeza triste- espero que tengas suerte y…

Sesshomaru desvió la mirada viendo al otro camino, Rin lo miraba queriendo darle un beso antes de irse pero se contuvo.

-Sesshomaru tu caballo…-Rin estaba por bajar pero Sesshomaru se lo impido.

-te lo regalo…-Sesshomaru la miraba con ternura sonriéndole- adiós…

Ambos tomaron distintos caminos, Rin cada vez que se alejaba sentía un extraño vacio en su interior, ella detuvo el andar de su caballo mirando atrás, viendo su hermoso cabello plateado alejarse, Rin se bajo del caballo tomo la parte de delante de su vestido y corrió donde estaba él.

-Sesshomaru! Espera!

Rin corrió lo más rápido a él, Sesshomaru se dio vuelta viendola correr, al llegar Rin se arrojo a sus brazos atrapándola, Sesshomaru al tenerla frente a frente.

-no te vayas…- Rin lo miraba con cara de perrito abandonado- yo…yo…

-no me iré ahora…

Se acerco mas a ella viéndola que cerraba sus ojos, él la beso con mucha ternura volviéndolo más apasionado, Rin lo sostuvo del rosto con sus manos acariciándolo sintiéndolo más que hermoso, Sesshomaru la sostenía de la cintura sin soltarla. El beso termino cuando el aire se les acabo separándose, Rin volvió a darle pequeños besos que Sesshomaru los volvía más apasionados.

-te amo…- Rin entre besos- se-Sesshomaru…

-y yo a ti…- se separo de ella viéndola sonrojada- donde queda tu casa?

-ente un día de aquí…- él sonrió ante su comentario- porque me lo preguntas?

-te acompañare no te dejare sola Rin…

-pero… pero tienes que volver a tu casa!

-primero eres tú…

Él la tomo de la cintura llevándola donde estaba el caballo, Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura levantándola para subirla al caballo, él subió detrás de ella tomando las rindas rodeándola con sus brazos, Rin le dio un último beso antes de irse del lugar.

* * *

En medio de la noche Sesshomaru estaba alerta por cualquier cosa que sucediera, Rin dormía tranquila entre sus brazos. A lo lejos encontró una cueva donde podrían descansar.

-Rin- ella no lo escucha.

Sesshomaru la bajo del caballo colocándola en el suelo con una manta que la cubriera, él estaba por guardar unas cosas en una bolsa del caballo nota la espada que tenia Rin, sacándola de su lugar viéndola.

-Sesshomaru?- él suelta la espada dejándola en su lugar. Él se recostó donde estaba Rin.

Rin se acerca a él besándolo, Sesshomaru la toma de la cintura colocándola arriba suyo, Rin se sonroja al ver que estaba haciendo, Sesshomaru la da vuelta colocándose él arriba de ella besándola con deseo. Sesshomaru bajo a su cuello llenándola de besos pero su vestido comenzó a molestarle, con sus manos en la espalda de Rin le desprende los botones que le impedía verla, Rin se poniéndose nerviosa al sentirlo.

-Sesshomaru…- él la mira con sus manos aun en su espalda- tengo miedo…

-tranquila estás conmigo, no temas…- dándole un en el cuello.

Rin lo ayudo a desprender el vestido, él con sus manos bajo tomando la parte de abajo sacándoselo con cuidado de no romperlo dejándola completamente desnuda, Sesshomaru la besaba en su cuello bajando a sus pechos deleitándose con ella, Rin soltaba pequeños gemidos provocando mas a Sesshomaru, Rin le saco la camisa dejando ver su torso, ella bajo sus manos hasta llegar a su cinturón sin atreverse, Sesshomaru la noto desprendiéndoselo él, Rin se lo saco con sus piernas.

Sesshomaru se coloco entre sus piernas entrando con cuidado, comenzó a moverse lento para que se acostumbrara a él, Rin soltaba gemidos de placer Sesshomaru se movía más rápido haciéndola gemir mas fuerte llegando a su clímax saliendo de ella con cuidado besándola otra vez, alejándose de ella dejándola respirar acostándose a su lado abrazándola quedando los dos profundamente dormidos.


	6. fin del viaje

**Capitulo 6: Fin del viaje.**

Rin despertó sintiendo frio por todos lados, ella se levanta viendo a Sesshomaru todavía dormido, se vuelve acostar sintiendo lo mismo, ella se acerca más a Sesshomaru para no sentir el frío pero solo un poco lo sentía.

-Sesshomaru- abrazada a él por el frio- Sesshomaru despierta…

-Rin…- sin abrir los ojos.

-despierta…- dándole un beso.

-Rin que tienes?- viéndola que lo abrazaba.

-tengo frio... será mejor que nos vallamos...- él le da un beso antes de sentarse.

Sesshomaru le pasó su vestido para que ya no sintiera frio, Rin tenía el vestido en sus manos pero le daba vergüenza vestirse en frente de Sesshomaru.

-(_Rin que te pasa? Hicimos el amor y él me desnudo completa! Y ahora me da vergüenza de vestirme en frente de él?_)- Rin lo veía buscar su ropa, ella se sonrojo al verlo.

-Rin…- él ve que lo miraba sonrojada.

-q-que?- desviando la mirada, Sesshomaru se reía de su comportamiento.

* * *

Estaban caminado al pueblo donde vive Rin, ninguno hablaba después de su noche juntos, Rin lo vio más serio que antes.

-Sesshomaru…- él seguía caminando pero sabiendo que le prestaba atención- te arrepientes de anoche?

-qué? Rin yo...

-lo sabia te arrepientes! Déjame sola! no necesito de tu ayuda!- llorando deteniendo su andar.

Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura besándola apasionadamente, Rin lo abrazo sin soltarlo.

-Rin si pudiera te haría el amor aquí mismo…

-qué esperas…- la beso mas deseoso pero se detuvo- porque te detienes?

-vamos a tardar mucho… cundo quieras pero ahora no- le da un beso en la frente- es una zona muy peligrosa por donde andamos sigamos, no nos detendremos…

-zona peligrosa? Yo pase por aquí y no vi nada peligroso…

-tenias suerte… más que estabas disfrazada como hombre, por si te ven trataran de raptarte…

Rin se dio cuenta del punto de Sesshomaru, siguieron caminado cuando Rin escucha ruidos extraños que provenían de los arbustos, ella mira a Sesshomaru sabiendo que él también los escucha. Sesshomaru se acerco al caballo viendo a cinco hombres sucios con un par de palos y una espada.

-miren lo que tenemos aquí muchachos…- dijo uno de los bandidos.

-una hermosura de mujer- Rin ve a Sesshomaru quieto.

-oye deberías compartirla- a Sesshomaru, él se bufo del ladrón.

-Sesshomaru- él la ignoro, Rin se acerco más a él.

Uno de los ladrones corrió a ellos, Sesshomaru tomo la espada de Rin corriendo, con una estocada dejándolo en el suelo muerto, los otros tres lo atacaron pero fue inútil, Sesshomaru muy fácilmente los esquivó a los ataques terminado como el primero, muertos.

-sorprendente…- dijo el ladrón que tenia la espada- para ser el príncipe tienes muchas habilidades…

-y tú eres una basura como ellos…

-pero sabes majestad, la jovencita no le pertenece…

Sesshomaru lo ataco y no tardo mucho en vencer al ladrón, ya que Sesshomaru tenía más experiencia con las espadas.

-ah! Eso fue sorprendente!

-de nada…

-pero, como… ah! Me gustaría que me enseñaras algunos movimientos! Eres genial!

-ya Rin vámonos…

-pero… pero prométeme que me enseñaras con la espada!

-sabes de espadas?

-si! no soy tan torpe!- cruzándose de brazos- he practicado con mis hermanos…

Rin nota a lo lejos su pueblo viéndolo tan hermoso como antes, Sesshomaru solo lo veía interesado, sabiendo que tipo de pueblo era en donde vivía Rin.

-(_Sesshomaru ve el pueblo como si ya lo conociera…_)- Sesshomaru la mira- lo conoces?

-si, mi padre me hablo de este pueblo detrás de las montañas… me dijo que es muy conocido por las cosechas…

-si! trabajamos un montón y luego las exportan al reino, mis hermanos son unos de los que exportan..

Entrando al pueblo, Rin recordó algo demasiado importante, que tenía que saber Sesshomaru.

-(_ah! Hermanos! Mis hermanos lo mataran a Sesshomaru! Me olvide! Ah! Apenas lo vean conmigo se podrán demasiado protectores!_)

-Rin que tienes?- Sesshomaru se detiene viéndola demasiado preocupada.

-(_Sesshomaru… Ahora que lo recuerdo él me dijo que cuando llegamos al pueblo él… ah! No me quiero alejar de ti!_)

-Rin te sientes mal?

-No…- ella baja la mirada- te irás?

-qué?

-tú me dijiste que me acompañarías al pueblo y que…

-te lo dije como excusa… no me pienso alejar de ti- la tomo del mentón- nunca pensaría en alejarme de ti…

-me olvide de algo importante…- entre cerrando los ojos, esperando el beso que aun rozaba sus labios.

-que es…- sintiendo su respiración acelerarse.

-mis he-hermanos…- Rin lo beso sin contenerse más- mis hermanos están por aquí!

-qué? No entiendo a que te refieres…

-me refiero a que mis hermanos te mataran tan pronto te vean!

-si quieres me voy- ella lo abraza llorando- es broma no me iría sin ti…

Caminaron pasando un par de casa donde todo el mundo lo miraba, Rin saludaba a todos con mucha alegría de verlos.

-Rin! Hermanita!- corre Alan a recibirla.

-Alan!- ella corre a abrazarlo - que alegría verte!

-sí! lo mismo digo…- la toma de la mano- ven vamos a casa Federico y Erik te están esperando!

-ah antes de eso tengo que decirles algo…

-qué es?- ella mira atrás, él nota a Sesshomaru- quien es?

-él… él es uno amigo que conocí en el viaje y le dije que podía venir…- mintió con una sonrisa convincente.

-ah! Ya decía que era tu novio!

Rin fue con Sesshomaru dejando a Alan, Rin le dijo a Sesshomaru haciéndolo comprender de lo que quería lograr, Rin le presento a Sesshomaru para luego irse a la casa. Llegaron a la casa de Rin y ambos hermanos vieron a Sesshomaru pero al final les agrado mucho.

-bueno Sesshomaru si te quedas aquí tendrás nuestra ayuda!- Federico dándole la mano.

-bueno acepto su ayuda…- Rin notaba muy bien su comportamiento.

-(_obviamente Sesshomaru actúa como un príncipe… pero se lleva bien con mis hermanos!_)

Sus tres hermanos aceptaron a Sesshomaru como un nuevo integrante del pueblo pero sin saber que ellos dos se aman, pero Rin sabía muy bien que con el tiempo lo aceptarían.


	7. todo cambio

**Capitulo 7: Todo cambio.**

Tres semanas llevaba Sesshomaru en el pueblo, ganándose la aceptación de todos y llamando la atención de las jóvenes del pueblo, Rin por otro lado estaba más que triste, ella en esas tres semanas no vio a Sesshomaru, con todo eso en su cabeza le ganaba la tristeza, Sesshomaru en ese momento nunca pudo encontrar a Rin con todo lo que tenía que hacer con sus hermanos y la ayuda que le pedían los del pueblo. Rin estaba en su casa llorando a más no poder, Federico se acerco a ella colocando una mano en su cabeza.

**Todo cambio cuando te vi,  
de blanco y negro a color,  
me convertí,  
y fue tan fácil.  
Quererte tanto,  
algo que no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada**

-hermanita… porque lloras?- sentándose en su cama.

-bueno es que me gusta Sesshomaru pero…

-Sesshomaru bueno, es un buen joven, nos ha ayudado mucho! Si tú quieres tienes mi aprobación…

-yo he querido acercarme, pero está ocupado o yo no puedo, ese es el problema…

-bueno yo te ayudare!

-porque lo harás?

-vamos! Sesshomaru se ve como una buena persona para ti….

Federico el sonrió y salió de la casa en busca de Sesshomaru, pero antes tenía que ver a Erik y Alan, los encontró descansando debajo de un árbol.

-hermanos qué bueno que los encuentro! Tenemos que hablar de Rin…

-que ay con ella?- dijo Erik confundido.

-no creen que deberíamos buscarle a alguien que esté a su lado?

-bueno creo que si… pero quien es buen candidato para ella?- Alan sonrió sabiendo quien.

-quien puede ser?- Erik sin comprender a sus dos hermanos.

-es obvio! El único bueno es Sesshomaru! Ha trabajado un montón, nos ha ayudado con el pueblo, es excelente con la espada, en combates y sirve mucho en el pueblo…- Federico explicándole a Erik su punto.

-yo creo, que también Sesshomaru… cuidaría de nuestra hermana muy bien…- Alan dándole la aprobación.

-ustedes creen que Sesshomaru pueda ser? Digo trae a todas las jóvenes locas…

- es perfecto para Rin!- dijeron ambos hermanos.

-está bien! tenemos que organizar primero, que aremos con Sesshomaru para que le guste Rin…

* * *

Sesshomaru caminaba tranquilo por el pueblo volviendo a su casa después de tanto trabajo, nota a una joven acercarse a él.

-h-hola Sesshomaru…- nerviosa.

-se te ofrece algo?- viéndola que ella es rubia con ojos marrones.

-q-quisiera saber su tú… te gustaría estar conmigo?

-hablas de tener algo entre nosotros?- la joven asiente, él la mira triste- perdona pero… yo estoy tratando de conseguir a la mujer que amo…

-te enamoraste de quien?

-es cosa mía… pero eres hermosa, conseguirás a alguien que te haga feliz, y ese alguien no soy yo…

-gracias…- ella se va lejos.

Sesshomaru sonríe ante su acción y dándose cuenta que su padre tenía razón, era el príncipe que necesitaban. Llego a su casa pero no entro, se recostó en un árbol a sentir el ruido del viento, haciéndolo recordar su viaje con Rin y de cuanto la extrañaba, eso que estaban en el mismo pueblo.

**todo tembló dentro de mí  
el universo escribió que fueras para mí**

-Rin…- suspiro profundo, él nota a los hermanos de Rin llegar al lugar.

-hola Sesshomaru! podemos hablar contigo un segundo- Federico sentándose al lado.

-de que se trata?

-bueno lo estuvimos pensando y queríamos saber, qué opinas de Rin?

-bueno es…- se quedo mudo, no sabía si decirles o no.

-va! No te preocupes ya sabemos que te gusta!- Erik riéndose de él, Sesshomaru lo mira haciendolo callar.

-lo que queremos proponerte es… que te cases con Rin…

-qué? Pero no la vi hace ya tres semanas…

-ya no te preocupes! Vela hoy y toma- dándole un anillo de oro con una gema roja- era de nuestra madre y antes de morir, nos pidió que Rin la tuviera, nosotros la guardamos para este momento…

-ve ahora a buscarla está en la casa, llévala a pasear y a la atardecer tráela a la iglesia en el valle…-Sesshomaru asiente y se va a buscar a Rin a su casa.

* * *

Rin miraba el cielo contemplándolo, pero nada la podía distraer de lo que realmente quería a su lado. Sesshomaru. Por otra parte deseaba que estuvieran en el viaje solo ellos dos sin ocultar nada de que se aman.

-hola Rin- ella se di vuelta recibiendo un beso dulce de él.

-Sesshomaru – ella lo abraza dándole besos por toda la cara y labios- te extrañe!

-yo a ti más…- besándola más- Rin iremos a dar una vuelta solos tu y yo…

-me encantaría… -Ella le tomo la mano comenzando a caminar.

**y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba  
fue perderme en tu amor simplemente  
paso y todo tuyo ya soy**

En la tarde Sesshomaru la llevo a la iglesia, en el centro de esta Sesshomaru se sentía nervioso.

-Rin quiero decirte algo…

** Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**

- Rin te amo… eres el amor de mi vida Rin te amo tanto- él te toma la mano.

-Sesshomaru…

-Rin toda mi vida cambio apenas te vi… y no pienso dejarte nunca sola…

** Antes que te ame mas escucha por favor  
déjame decir que todo te di  
y no hay como explicar,  
para menos si tú no estás,  
simplemente así lo sentí,  
cuando te vi.**

-todo de ti Rin me enamoro y solamente te pediré una cosa…

** Me sorprendió todo de ti  
de blanco y negro a color me convertí  
se que no es fácil  
decir te amo  
yo tampoco lo esperaba  
pero así es el amor  
simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy**

-quiero que te cases conmigo Rin…- Rin se quedo inmóvil llorando- Rin…

-SI! Si quiero! Acepto si!- besándolo.

**antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
antes que te ame mas  
escucha por favor  
déjame decir que todo te di**

-te amo! te amo!- Sesshomaru la beso apasionadamente colocándole el anillo en el dedo.

-sabes… te amo hermosa... y no sabría como estar si ti…

-yo tampoco… te amo- volviéndolo a besar abrazándolo del cuello.

**Y no hay como explicar  
para menos no estás simplemente  
así lo sentí cuando te vi  
todo cambio cuando te vi.**


	8. cinco años después

**Capítulo 8: Cinco años después.**

-Sesshomaru!- Alan seguía a Sesshomaru que caminaba tranquilo a su casa- espera!

-Alan, a que se debe que me estés siguiendo?- deteniéndose viéndolo llegar cansado.

-por fin te alcance!- recuperando aire.

-que quieres Rin me está esperando junto con mis dos hijos…

-sí, si ya se pero…mañana te necesitamos…

-a dónde iremos?- Sesshomaru después de casarse con Rin, acepto un trabajo de exportación junto con los hermanos de Rin, ellos siempre pedían su ayuda ya que es bueno negociando.

-al reino…

-no... lo siento…

-qué?! Pero si siempre aceptas a viajar con nosotros… además el viaje es corto…

-ya sé que es corto pero…- Erik llega detrás de Alan escuchando la conversación.

-que sucede?- Erik mirándolo extrañado.

-Sesshomaru no acepta el viaje…

-oye tienes que ir, te necesitamos!

-no… ya dije no! No cambiare de opinión…

-está bien si cambias de parecer avísanos…- Alan se retira junto con Erik.

Sesshomaru los vio alejarse siguiendo su camino a su casa, él seguía pensando en la propuesta de ellos dos muy dudoso.

* * *

Rin en su casa estaba con una bebé de un año en sus brazos, a su lado un niño de cuatro años. Sesshomaru entro a la casa siendo recibido por su hijo recibiéndolo en brazos.

-hola papá!- abrazándolo con sus manitos.

-Yuki hola…- Sesshomaru le da un beso en la frente, Rin se quedó mirándolo dudosa.

-hola Sesshomaru…- Rin se levanta de su lugar a saludarlo con su bebita.

-hola Rin…- dándole un beso- hola mi princesita…- la bebe lo miro riéndose, levantando sus bracitos.

-Yuki…- Rin llamo a su hijo.

-si mamá… -Yuki su primogénito, de cabellos dorados y ojos chocolates muy parecido a Sesshomaru.

-podrías cuidar de Elisa?- Elisa es su segunda hija, con cabellos azabache y ojos dorados, con parentesco de Sesshomaru.

-si mamá!- Rin le entrega a Yuki su hermanita, dejándolos a los dos en el suelo jugando.

-Sesshomaru acompáñame…-

Rin lo guio a su habitación cerrando la puerta, Sesshomaru la veía confundido, Rin se sentó en su cama seria.

-Sesshomaru que te pasa?

-no entiendo…

-tienes que entender! Que fue esa actitud hace un rato!

-Rin…

-contéstame! Siempre vienes con una sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro, pero hoy… estas molesto conmigo?

-no exageres! No estoy molesto!- Rin se puso a llorar, Sesshomaru se arrodillo al frente suyo.

-soy una tonta… olvídalo!- se cubrió con sus manos llorando más.

Sesshomaru le quito sus manos de su rostro con todas sus mejillas húmedas, Rin seguía llorando cuando siente sus labio en los suyos, Sesshomaru la recostó en la cama profundizando más el beso, Rin solo lo abrazaba del cuello olvidando la discusión, pero seguía esa pregunta en su cabeza.

-Sesshomaru- él seguía besando su cuello- Sesshomaru!

-qué?- sin detenerse.

-para! por favor tonto!- él se separa de ella.

-que amable…- Rin se empezó a reír- te amo hermosa…

-ya enserio… porque ese humor?

-hoy me encontré con tus hermanos Alan y Erik…

-te dijeron algo que te ofendió?- Sesshomaru se recostó a su lado, Rin se acomodó en su pecho.

-Rin quieren que valla con ellos al reino…-Rin se puso más seria- si vuelvo me podrían encontraran…

-y qué pasaría con nosotros?

-no se… pero, no creo que me dejen verlos o nos separen…

-no quiero eso!- abrazándolo- no toleraría alejarme de ti! Tenemos dos hijos son solo unos niños!

-calma no pasara… seguro que no irán al pueblo, sino a una zona más apartada…

-Sesshomaru… mis hermanos necesitan tu ayuda…

-si te prometo que no pasara nada malo…

-te creo pero les debes el día a tus hijos…- Sesshomaru se levantó de su cama caminado a la puerta.

* * *

En la mañana Sesshomaru se despidió de su familia directo al reino. Al pasar los tres días requeridos del viaje, llegaron a la entrada del reino Sesshomaru ve su casa demasiado diferente.

-oye Sesshomaru…- Federico lo miraba.

-que quieres?

-parece que quisieras alejarte de este lugar…

Sesshomaru solo lo ignoro sin querer hablarle del tema.

Todos se aproximaron al pueblo Sesshomaru para no ser reconocido se cubre con una capa, todos sus compañeros se quedaron viéndolo extraños pero ninguno decidió preguntarle. Llegaron a un lugar apartado del pueblo dejándolo más relajado.

* * *

Rin caminaba por el pueblo preocupada por Sesshomaru, Yuki miraba a su madre.

-mamá porque estas triste?- Yuki le tomo de la mano.

-no es nada mi amor…

-pero estas triste…

Rin se arrodillo colocándose a su altura abrazándolo, Yuki le da un tierno beso en la majilla.

-te quiero mamá!

-y yo a ti más!- más contenta levantándolo del suelo.

-vamos a casa y te preparare algo delicioso para que comas!

-Si! Gracias mamá!

Rin camino en dirección a su casa con Yuki en sus brazos, en eso ve unas extrañas luces rojas y gritos de los aldeanos.

-fuego! fuego!

Ella al escuchar los gritos y a todos verlos correr en dirección opuesto a la que iba, Rin empezó a correr a su casa que no estaba tan lejos de ellos, Yuki lo bajo de sus brazos dejándolo en la puerta de su casa.

-Yuki quédate aquí y vigila, si sucede algo grita! iré por Elisa no te muevas…

-si mamá…

Rin entro a la casa por su hija, encontrándola en su camita dormida ella la tomo en brazos sacándola de su cama. Rin toma a Yuki del brazo viendo al fuego demasiado cerca, Rin toma el caballo que le regalo Sesshomaru hace cinco años subiendo a Yuki y Elisa primeros, ella se subió al último complicando un poco al subir por su vestido. El caballo comenzó a correr llegando donde estaban los aldeanos reunidos en una loma alta viendo todo el pueblo consumido por el fuego.

-tenemos que irnos…- uno de los ancianos de la aldea.

Todos le prestaron atención caminado en dirección donde se fue Sesshomaru, Rin veía a lo lejos todo su hogar siendo destruido.

-mamá…-llorando Yuki.

-ya no llores…- dándole un beso en la frente- ya verás que todo estará bien… - Rin llamo a una mujer cerca de ella, diciéndole algo para luego irse.


	9. la ayuda de izayoi

**Capítulo 9: La ayuda de Izayoi.**

Rin después de dos días cabalgando lo más rápido que podía su caballo, llegaron al pueblo, ella suspiro profundo viendo a sus dos hijos durmiendo comprendiendo que era de mañana. En el centro del pueblo del reino todos caminaban tranquilos, Rin buscaba a sus hermanos o a Sesshomaru. A lo lejos ve una extraña piedra con flores viejas y algunas frescas, ella se acercó viendo la escritura.

-"_Sesshomaru Taisho…_

_ Desaparecido hace cinco años._

_Esperamos tu regreso"_

-Sesshomaru…- ella se arrodillo en frente del altar viendo la escritura y lo mucho que lo extrañaban- todo… todo esto es mi culpa…- llorando.

Uno de los guardias del palacio la vio llorar acerándose.

-disculpe señorita…- Rin al ver quien era se levantó bruscamente- señorita…

Rin tomo las riendas del caballo subiendo tan hábil como le permitía, corriendo del lugar.

-general…- llego otro guardia.

-atrápenla se ve sospechosa…- el hombre a su lado asiente- y… llévenla al palacio…

-si!- corriendo detrás de Rin juntando a mas guardias a seguirla.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba más que aliviado de que no lo reconocieran, en una zona un poco más apartada, él se sacó la capa que cubría su cabello dejándolo suelto como acostumbraba.

-cuanto falta Federico- dijo Erik en el suelo.

-solo dos más y nos iremos…

-vamos Erik! no seas holgazán!- Alan riéndose de él.

-a quien le dices holgazán!

-los dos son holgazanes! Ya cierren la boca!- Sesshomaru tratando de relajarse recostado en el suelo.

-no seas metiche Sesshomaru!- Erik se separó de Alan recostándose en el suelo.

Uno de los habitantes del reino escucho la conversación aún más, el nombre "Sesshomaru". El anciano se acercó a ellos, Federico lo noto acercarse colocándose él al frente del anciano.

-se le ofrece algo señor…

-si me llamo Myoga… -Sesshomaru abre los ojos al escuchar ese nombre.

-Federico un gusto…- dándole la mano.

-bueno no es de mi incumbencia pero… de casualidad dijeron Sesshomaru?

-oye Sesshomaru te buscan…

Él se coloca de pie viendo al anciano viejo amigo de su padre, Myoga al verlo lo abraza como si fuera su hijo.

-qué bueno volver a verte! creímos que no volverías más!

-Myoga que agradable sorpresa…

-qué haces aquí ven te llevare a tu casa!

-espera! De qué habla el anciano?

-cuidado con tu lenguaje Erik!- regañándolo como un niño Federico.

-de que habla?- Alan viendo a Myoga.

-que no lo saben?- los tres hermanos cruzaron miradas negando con la cabeza- bueno Sesshomaru es el príncipe del reino…

-qué?!- los tres sorprendidos.

-maldito nos estuviste mintiendo!- Alan dirigiéndose a su cuñado.

-espera! No les mentí en nada!

-jugaste con nuestra hermana! Cuando planeabas decirle?!- Erik igual de furioso.

-no jugué con Rin! Yo la amo! Nunca le mentiría!

-y esto?!

-ella ya lo sabía! Lo supo cuando estábamos viajando…

Los tres se quedaron confundidos Myoga los miraba sin saber de qué hablaban.

* * *

Rin llego a uno de los caminos más apartados pero al recorrerlo llega a una de las puertas del palacio, siendo rodeada por los guardias. Uno de los guardias los arrojó al suelo cayendo ella primero para cubrir a sus hijos.

-Yuki vete!- su hijo la intento levantar pero no lo logro- no ya vete!- Yuki estaba cubierto con una capa en su cabeza.

-mamá no te dejare!- Rin le da a su hermana saliendo del lugar.

- atrapen a los niños!- Rin le pego tirándolo al suelo levantándose ella, tomando la espada del guardia- maldita mujer!

Él se levantó del suelo tomando una espada, Rin estaba en posición de defensa tal y como Sesshomaru le enseño, él guardia la ataco, Rin con dificultad por la caída se defendía, al estar débil el guardia con un golpe en su espada cae.

-no debiste provocarme… ahora morirás!- apuntándola con la espada.

Yuki vio a su madre en peligro.

-Elisa quédate en este lugar…- su hermanita sonríe.

Rin cerro los ojos esperando la muerte, Yuki salto arriba del guardia tirándole la espada al suelo, los demás tomaron a Elisa que comenzó a llorar, Yuki corrió a donde estaba su hermana terminado en brazos de uno de ellos.

-no! Suéltenlos! Por favor!- Rin apenas se podía levantar.

Uno de ellos se acercó a Rin para darle el golpe final, ella cerró los ojos llorando por sus hijos sin poder hacer nada por ellos débil.

-alto!- grito una mujer- que sucede en este lugar?

-reina- los guardias se arrodillaron en frente de ella- son solo insolentes…

-déjenlos! yo solo veo una pobre joven intentar defender a sus hijos…

Los guardias soltaron a Yuki quien sostuvo a Elisa, Yuki se acercó a su mamá llorando, Izayoi los miraba tiste, Rin en el suelo los miraba abrazándolos haciendo que Yuki se le callera su capa, dejando ver su cabello plateado.

-mamá estas bien?- llorando. Elisa solo colocaba sus manitos en la cara de su madre.

-si solo son golpes…- levantándose tomando a su hija en brazos.

-jovencita…- Rin mira a la mujer que detuvo a los guardias.

-señora gracias por ayudarnos…

-si muchas gracias señora!- Yuki detrás de su mamá.

-disculpa… es tu hijo?

-si los dos! Y son unas preciosuras!- haciéndole cosquillas a su hijita- son muy parecidos a su padre…

-ese cabello…- arrodillándose viendo a Yuki- se parece… al de mi esposo e hijos…

-qué?

-cuál es su nombre?- levantándose.

-él es mi hijo Yuki y ella es mi hija Elisa…

-se parecen a mi hijo…

-eh?

-cuál es tu nombre jovencita?

-oh! Lo siento me llamo Rin…

Izayoi le sonrió guiándola al castillo, Rin se quedó asombrada viendo el palacio enorme y tan elegante que no sabía dónde ver, todo es hermoso.

-por cierto jovencita mi nombre es Izayoi…

-es un placer señora…

-bueno para que te recuperes te llevare a una habitación del palacio, puedes descansar en ese lugar- llegando a una enorme habitación, con una cama grande donde podrían descasar- que descases yo te llamare…

-si se lo agradezco…- Izayoi cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.

Yuki al ver la enorme cama se acostó quedando dormido Rin se recostó a su lado dándole un beso a su dos hijos durmiendo ella también.


	10. final

**Capítulo 10: Final.**

-Sesshomaru tienes que recapacitar! tu padre te necesita…

-solo volveré…

-te acompañaremos!- Alan dando un paso adelante.

-si! No dejaremos que te quedes mi hermana es más importante…

Myoga los guió a una un carruaje haciéndolos subir ninguno de los cuatro quisieron hablar. Llegaron al palacio viendo tal y como lo recordaba Sesshomaru cuando vivía en ese lugar, Myoga los guió a una sala que Sesshomaru recordaba, ellos se quedaron esperando cunado aprecio Izayoi e Inu no taisho al verlo lo abrazaron.

-Sesshomaru hijo te extrañamos!- su madre abrazándolo al igual que su padre.

-hijo perdóname…

-no hace falta…

Izayoi recordó que Rin estaba del otro lado, ella abrió la puerta dejándola pasar a ella ya que sus hijos seguían durmiendo.

-pasa perdón por hacerte esperar…

Rin entro a la habitación viendo a Sesshomaru en la sala hablando de espaldas a ella.

-Sesshomaru!- él se da vuelta viéndola, Rin corre a sus brazos abrazándolo.

-qué haces aquí?- sosteniéndola de la cintura.

-se conocen?- preguntó su padre viéndolos.

-padre, madre… ella es mi esposa…

-debí suponerlo al ver a los niños…- Izayoi le sonrió a ambos- bueno los dejaremos solos…

Su padre se quedó mirándolos para luego salir, los hermanos de Rin se fueron dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

-Rin…- dándole un apasionado beso- que haces aquí?

-después de que se fueron pasaron tres días y se desato un incendio quemando todo el pueblo…

-qué?

-sí y vine a decirles que todos nos salvamos…

-donde están Yuki y Elisa?

-están aquí…-él la tomo de la cintura besándola apasionadamente.

Rin lo tomo del cuello abrazándolo sin cortar el beso.

* * *

Dos días después los hermanos de Rin los llamaron al salón para decirles algo importante.

-no iremos…- Federico mirando a su hermana bajar la mirada.

-pero Rin quédate aquí… Sesshomaru te necesita y tú a él…- Alan solo miraba al suelo sin poder verla- sabemos que vivirás muy feliz aquí…

-hermanos…-Rin lloraba sosteniendo la mano de Sesshomaru.

-oye Rin! No llores vendremos no te creas que te dejaremos sola!- Erik se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-los voy a extrañar!- sin cortar el abrazo, Federico y Alan la abrazaron.

Sesshomaru salió del lugar dejándolos solos.

* * *

En uno de los jardines él se sentó debajo de un árbol, su padre caminando por los pasillos nota por la ventana a su hijo, él sale sentándose a su lado.

-hola hijo…- Sesshomaru no lo mira.

-buenos días padre…

-Sesshomaru…perdona por la última vez que nos vimos pero…

-ya no importa… de no haberlo echo nunca la hubiera conocido…

-qué?

-bueno… apenas escape del palacio ella apareció en mi vida.

-si además la princesa del sur se enamoró de tu hermano…

-si mi madre me lo dijo…

-perdona…

-ya está hecho no hace falta perdonar…

-si hace falta… cuando quieras pídeme lo que quieras hijo…

-está bien tengo tu palabra…

* * *

En la entrada del palacio Rin despidió a su hermanos al terminar ellos se fueron en un carruaje, Rin lloraba viéndolos, Sesshomaru sostenía a Elisa que miraba a su madre, Yuki la abrazaba al igual que Rin.

Por la noche en la cena Rin no se presentó dejando a Sesshomaru solo con sus hijos, al terminar el los llevo a su habitación esperando a que se quedaran dormidos. Al entrar la encontró en la cama cubierta por las sábanas.

-Rin…- se acercó a ella del otro lado de la cama, viéndola con los ojos abiertos de espaldas a él- Rin amor…

-déjame sola solo por hoy…

-estás loca… yo nunca te dejaría sola- se acuesta en la cama abrazándola de la espalda.

Rin rompió el abrazo, él la volvió a abrazar impidiendo que ella rompiera con su abrazo, ella se dio vuelta intentándolo alejar.

-lárgate! Quiero estar sola!- llorando pegándole en el pecho sin fuerza.

-Rin vasta…- ella se quedó mirándolo.

-perdóname! Lo siento!- abrazándolo dándole besos en el rostro.

-no quiero que te comportes así…- besándola.

Sesshomaru se colocó arriba destapándola dejándola ver, le quito lo que tenía para dormir besándola en el cuello Rin le quito la parte de arriba dejando ver su torso. Sesshomaru bajo a sus pechos deleitándose escuchando pequeños gemidos.

-Sesshomaru! ah! Tengo que decirte aah! Algo que me olvide ah!

-qué es?- separándose de ella acostándose a su lado.

-tengo frio…- él la cubrió mirándola molesto- era una broma…

-no me dio gracia…

-necesito pedir ayuda a tu padre…

-qué?

-si… acuérdate mis hermanos se fueron porque el pueblo fue destruido, necesito que tu padre envía ayuda…

-lo hare mi padre me debe algo…

-gracias…- Sesshomaru la volvió a besar.

* * *

En la mañana Sesshomaru y Rin hablaron con su padre diciéndole lo que paso donde antes vivían, su padre acepto la ayuda que les pedí el pueblo estaban arreglando las casa Federico arreglaba algunas de otros, Alan solo ayudaba a su familia, Erik ayudaba a los demás con la tierra y cosechas quemadas. En la entrada llego la ayuda, a los hermanos de Rin les llego una carta de saludos de parte de ellos.

En el palacio varias semanas después, Rin estaba con un vestido elegante con varios detalles, ella se moría de los nervios ya que ese día serian coronados Sesshomaru y Rin como rey y reina. Izayoi la guio a una iglesia, sentándose en su lugar al lado de Sesshomaru tomándole la mano. Todo el reino los miraba, Rin veía a su familia también presente.

Inu no taisho se levantó de su lugar colocando su corona a Sesshomaru, Izayoi lo imito colocándole una más chica a Rin.

-pueblo! Les presentamos a los nuevos reyes!- grito uno de los guardias todos los presentes los reverenciaron. Ellos se levantaron recibiendo aplausos de todos, Rin solo miraba a Sesshomaru contenta sabiendo que hacían lo correcto.

* * *

Al terminar la ceremonia Sesshomaru junto con Rin y sus hijos, los llevo a uno de los jardines sentándose debajo de un árbol. Yuki llevo a su hermanita al césped sentándola jugando con ella.

-te amo preciosa…- abrazándola de la espalda, viendo a sus hijos.

-y yo a ti Sesshomaru…- dándole un beso, quedándose viendo a sus hijos.

**FIN…**

**Bueno eso es todo.. Espero que les allá gustado… sigan leyendo! :D**


End file.
